Hot Spring
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: no summery
A peaceful summer breeze blew through the open window of your hotel room as you carefully put away the clothes you had brought with you on your vacation. You were still giddy, even though you had been staying at the traditional inn for more than half the day, you just couldn't help yourself. Spending time with the people you loved in your life always sent happy butterflies soaring through your stomach and made you smile like a complete idiot. But what made you even more excited was the fact that this was your first ever hot spring trip. You'd been to plenty of crummy public baths before, but this was a _real_ traditional hot spring that had been operating for over a hundred and fifty years.

Just as you finished, a familiar head popped in through the door, a huge grin plastered on it. "Ah, there you are (y/n)! Hurry up! Me and Chanyeol are already heading down to the hot spring right now."

You scowled over at Baekhyun. "Don't rush me, Baek. I'm trying to soak up the atmosphere here too you know."

He pouted before pulling at your arm, jokingly. "This was supposed to be a nice trip to a hot spring and you're acting all isolated!"

You chuckled to yourself, giving in. "Fine, fine. You go on ahead, I just need to do one more thing."

He looked at you slyly, winking. "Strip?"

You picked up a pillow and sent it flying in his direction. "Yeah, but you don't get to watch, you numb skull."/p

He shook with laughter before closing the door. "Whatever, (y/n). Don't keep me and Chanyeol waiting too long!"

You huffed to yourself as you peeled your clothes off. "Why does he always have to be such a pervert?"

The receptionist had said that it was a co-ed spring, which meant that if the three of you weren't comfortable in seeing each other naked, you could all wear towels and still enjoy the spring. You had immediately jumped on that offer because you knew that your two best friends, especially Baekhyun, had the same perverted tendencies as any guy. Chanyeol, always the gentlemen, had shrugged it off like he didn't mind at all, but you saw the way his shoulders sagged in disappointment.

You tied your silky hair up into a messy bun before wrapping a fluffy, white towel around yourself. You opened your door and padded around the small inn until you found the entrance to the hot spring. Luckily, the three of you had booked a time at the inn when there were hardly any other people, this allowed you to enjoy the spring in held your towel to yourself tightly as you ambled your way though the steamy path, coming across a thin wooden door labeled ' _Reserved for Private Party_ '. Excited beyond reason, you threw the door open and was greeted by the cheers of your two goofballs.

"She finally made it! And here I was thinking she had gotten lost in such a small place." Chanyeol's deep voice chuckled cheerfully.

On the other hand, Baekhyun was pouting again. "Yah, pabo! Could you have taken any longer?"You rolled your eyes before stepping into the luxuriously hot water, sighing as you sank down onto a submerged bench between the two boys. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you mumbled incoherently.

" _Oh my god_."

"It's nice, isn't it?," Chanyeol smiled down at you while turning towards you, leaning on his elbow, his head rested on his large hand.

You nodded and turned to him, coming face to face with his toned chest. Usually seeing men shirtless, especially your friends, didn't bother you. But seeing Chanyeol lounging lazily next to you, with only a towel wrapped around his waist somewhere below the murky water sent a chill up your spine. Your eyes widened when you felt the gentle giant flick water at your nose.

"Enjoying the view, (y/n)?"

You dropped lower into the water, attempting to cover your red face as you blubbered, "In your dreams Park Chanyeol!"

You heard him chuckled and felt a smooth chest press into your arm, which caused you to turn an even deeper shade of red. Expecting to see Chanyeol, you turned to find Baekhyun looking annoyed with you as he rested his chin on your bare shoulder.

"You're acting funny all of a sudden, (y/n)," he suddenly brightened, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "I have an idea guys: What if we were to just take our towels off? After all, (y/n), you do look like the heat might be getting to you. You're beet red!"

You attempted to shove Baekhyun away, who only proceeded to get even closer to your neck, his breath hot as you felt a tongue lick along your jaw, causing you to gasp out, "Baek-"

You were suddenly lifted up and placed down onto someone's lap, a deep voice growled warningly, "Baekhyun."

You looked up to find Chanyeol, completely pissed off, his large hand tightly grasping your hip. Not a single word permeated the air as the two boys looked at each other furiously, the heat becoming stifling causing you to pant lightly. Suddenly there was movement as a look passed between them and you were turned to face Chanyeol, your hips straddling him. He smirked at you, and without a word, crushed his lips to yours, his hands dragging along your sides. You felt him shift lightly underneath you as you felt something hard poking against your thigh.

"Chanyeol-," you choked out as he thrust his hot tongue into your mouth, caressing you entirely with the wet muscle.

You found your hands scrabbling wildly against his slick chest as you sought for purchase when he began to thrust his covered erection roughly into you.

He pulled his mouth from you, licking his lips so he could taste you, "Getting a little hot and bothered, (y/n)? Baekhyun why don't you help her out?"

You had completely forgotten about Baekhyun until you felt him press behind you, his arms nimbly unwrapping you from your towel. His hand immediately reached down and stroked at your surprisingly soaking heat, he whispered hotly by your ear,

"Yah, (y/n), are you enjoying yourself? After all, you're already so wet, but for who? Chanyeol or me? Or maybe...both?"

He dipped his long fingers into you, causing you to moan and let your head fall back against his shoulder,

"I-,"

Chanyeol latched onto your breasts, pressing wet kisses to them, making you stutter.

"I-."

Baekhyun's honeyed voice, was just as erotic as his touched to your core, "I can't hear you. What do you want?

You bit your lip when you felt his erection press into your back, "I...I want-."

Chanyeol spoke up, looking at you with his dark eyes full of lust, his own fingers joining Baekhyun's as he shoved them into you quickly, "Don't hold back (y/n). Tell us _exactly_ what you want."

You felt like you were about to burst as you wailed out, your head thrown back in ecstasy, "I want you both to _fuck_ me! _Please!_ "

Chanyeol smirked at you before looking over shoulder to Baekhyun, "Yah, Baek. How about I warm her up for us?"

Baekhyun grinned against your skin as he sucked onto your neck, "Go for it. Make her yell like that again though. It was sexy."

Chanyeol turned to you again, grasping your hips after pulling his towel off his own. You felt like you were going to cry as he teased your clit with the head of his member, biting his lips as he watched you squirm in pleasure. His deep voice stroked your core just as much as his erection could as he rumbled out.

"Do you want this in you, (y/n)? Do you want me to fuck you until you forget you name?"

You whimpered, clinging to his neck as he continued to tantalize you, his calloused hands rubbing circles on your hips. You attempted to rock your heat into his erection, making him chuckle. "Someone's eager, huh?"

You whined, burying your face into his neck, "Chanyeol please!"He laughed at your begging before he consented to fulfilling your desire, shoving his entire length into you painfully slow. You didn't realize how endowed Chanyeol was until he was sheathed inside of you completely, making your walls stretch uncomfortably. You bit down onto his shoulder as tears leaked down your cheeks. You felt him rub your back lovingly, his voice gentle as he kissed your shoulder softly.

"It's okay, (y/n)."

Although it hurt, you were far too aroused to care, instead of waiting for him to move, you lifted your self up using his broad shoulders and slammed yourself back down. He hissed, his eyebrows furrowed as he took your hips once more, helping to guide you as you bounced on his lap. You mewled wantonly, as you already felt your release approaching, his member reaching that spot deep inside of you that caused your head to go blank.

He suddenly pulled out, making you protest angrily. You didn't realize what was going on until Baekhyun was in front of you, his eyes dark as he pulled himself to you. His soft hands caressed your skin lightly as he smirked.

"You said you wanted both of us, (y/ n). Now you're about to get just that."

From behind, Chanyeol lifted you once more, but instead of entering your heat, he pushed slowly into your ass. You cried out as he entered you completely, tears pooling not from pain, but from the unbelievable pleasure. You reached greedily out to Baekhyun, wanting him as well.

"Please, Baek!"

He smiled darkly as he thrust into you at once, his member not as large as Chanyeol's but a perfect fit to your core. It was like a puzzle piece the way he brushed your walls just right

"Oh, Baekhyun, Chanyeol!"

The two alternated thrusting into you and you managed to keep up with their perfect rhythm, feeling fulfilled as their dicks rocked into both your holes perfectly. Baekhyun let his mouth fall onto yours as he passionately shoved his tongue into your mouth, moaning loudly. Chanyeol continued to plow into your back entrance, his soft growling and grunting was replaced with dirty talk as he spoke darkly into your ear.

"Oh god (y/n), you're so fucking tight. Such a bad girl, letting us fuck you like this."

His words and Baekhyun's persistent kisses were sending you close to your release. You pulled from Baekhyun, knotting your hands in his soft hair feeling dazed as you looked into his eyes.

"Wait, I want all of us to come together."

You felt the two acknowledge your request silently, as they both began to thrust frantically into you, making your vision blur as the pleasure became overwhelming. You heard both of them begin to moan loudly as their releases approached quickly, making you get even hotter at their noises.

The three of you suddenly orgasmed together loudly as you felt their seed shoot through both your entrances, filling you to the brim. Baekhyun's velvet voice rose an octave as he moaned, looking right into your eyes. Chanyeol growled from behind you, his seed still shooting into you. You wailed as the pleasure shot through you, your entire world spinning.

As the three of you came down from your high, the two boys carefully pulled out of you before you were embraced on either side by the both of them. You sighed happily as they pressed kiss after kiss to your tired body.

"I love you two."

Baekhyun nuzzled into your neck joyfully, "We love you too, (y/n)."

Chanyeol stroked your hair affectionately, kissing your temple tenderly, "We'll love you no matter what."


End file.
